


Ego Shorts (Septic and Ipliers)

by PlatonicSeptiplier



Series: Sides Stories [4]
Category: Iplier egos, Septic egos, Video Blogging Alter Egos, Video Blogging RPF, alter egos - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arachnophobia, Big bro Anti, Chase gives good hugs, Dancing, Drunk Schneeplestein, Gen, Goofs and Laughs, Hurt Chase, Look at the dapper boy go, Mark Fischbach Egos, Marvin is an asshole but we still love him, Marvin is literally a cat, Our no.1 Sad Dad™, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Probably fluff and angst, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Soft Anti, Soft crying bois, Spiders, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSeptiplier/pseuds/PlatonicSeptiplier
Summary: T̷̨h̴e̴͞ good and bad times the alternates had before everything F̛r̴͜a̴͟c͜͟ţ̢͢u͟r̨̕͝e̷̴͘d͡. . .These are not in any specific order. The ti̷̕me̵lį͞n̨͠e̡ is up to you to figure out. Some of these are coming from my Tumblr Prompts, so yeah.Contains Action, Swearing and Peril. And fluff.





	1. I Asked For Coffee, Not Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry doc! Your coffee is safe with Jackieboyman here to save the day! This time, he's ready to fend off a horrible eight legged beast before it can sink its mandibles into his good friend— and all before breakfast!

Jackie slid off the banister and bounced energetically into the kitchen.

"MORNIN'!" He bellowed. Everyone jumped at his sudden entrance; JJ floundered quite frantically to stop gravity from stealing his bagel— it wasn't very effective— and Marvin vaulted out of his seat and latched on to the nearest ego.

"It is too early for that!" The magician hissed. His voice was hoarse with sleep, yet his annoyance was still clear as the morning sky outside. Jackie just beamed.

"Sorry," he snickered.

"U-um, M-Marvin? Y-you're nails, um, are-are really sh-sharp..." Marvin blinked at Chase's arm and slowly retracted his death grip. Chase rubbed the broken skin with a wince; Marvin awkwardly cleared his throat.

"My apologies." The vlogger gave a shaky smile.

"Heh, no worries dude, he-he got me too."

"Yes, vhat a little scaredy cat," Schneeplestein teased as he shuffled into the kitchen. Robbie was close behind, wandering over to where JJ was mourning the loss of his poor breakfast.

"Scaredy cat," Marvin muttered with an indignant huff. "I'll show you a scaredy cat." Jackie wandered over to the doctor, who was pouring himself a cup of freshly-brewed dirty bean juice.

"How was work?" He quizzed. Henrik put a hand out to say "wait." Jackie bounced on his heels and gladly waited; it only took a few seconds for Doctor Schneeplestein to fix his coffee the way he liked it, and after a hearty gulp he let out a content sigh and finally answered.

"It vasn't so bad. My nurse vent on vacation, so zhey paired me vith another doctor for ze next few days."

"Oh really! Who is he?"

"I dunno. Some idiot zhat just keeps telling _mein_ patients zhat zey are dying." Henrik huffed. "I doubt he is real doctor like me."

"Nobody's like you, doc," Chase tagged. Jackie beamed and opened his mouth to agree, but his supervision caught sight of something moving on the counter.

"Ah, vell, I suppose zhat iz true, Chase. But—"

"SPIDER!!!" Jackie shrieked, grabbing the doctor and jumping to safety. The other Septics all clamored with alarm, and Marvin was the first to move closer and spot the culprit that was pattering next to the coffee maker. His eyelids drooped behind his mask, and he deadpanned.

"... Jackie, it's literally smaller than a penny."

"Hey, pennies I can deal with. I'll fight any bad copper that comes at me. But spiders are a different case!" They all stared up at Jackie.

"What's wrong with spiders?" Jackie shushed them.

"They're spies!" He whispered, his eyes comically wide beneath his blue mask, "They're always listening, crawlin' around with those menacing eight legs of theirs— not to mention they disappear as soon as ye turn yer back on them!" Marvin facepalmed.

"Are you, uh... Coming down anytime soon?" Chase asked. Somehow, in one elegant motion, Jackie had swept Henrik up and jumped on top of the fridge... And he didn't look like he was budging anytime soon.

"Nope," he admitted sheepishly, "I'm kinda stuck." Schneeplestein wriggled in his arms.

"I spilled coffee all over my coat!" He complained. "_Zum donnerwetter!"_

"Sorry doc! It was an instinct reaction. I was just makin' sure you stayed safe!" Marvin rolled his eyes as Robbie gazed quizzically up at them with his head tilted like a puppy.

"[So how do we get him down from there?]" JJ asked beside the pastel zombie, visibly trying to suppress his laughter.

"Well... I could use my magic... But I think I'm just gonna let them simmer up there for a few hours." The magician turned and started walking away, much to Jackie's blubbering protests. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even forget to come back in the kitchen the rest of the day?" He called tauntingly over his shoulder.

"Maaaarrrrv!!!" Jackie complained. But the magician was already gone. Chase rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, um... M-maybe we can ask Anti to—"

"Nu uh, I don't want him to see me like this!"

"Vhat about me!? Can't you just drop me?"

"But you could get hurt!"

"Chase vill catch me! Right, Chase?"

"Ummm... Well, I would, buuut I can't..."

"... In zhat case, never let go of me, Jackie. Just- somebody give me my coffee, I need my coffee, zhat's all I vant!" JJ expressed a sigh and checked his pocket watch.

"[We're going to be here long past tea time]," he noted sadly. 


	2. Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase may not get to see his kids, but there are plenty of other people who could use a shoulder to cry on.

Chase had come downstairs in the middle of the night to find the tv still on. He stopped and stared sleepily at the bright screen, squinting as his half-asleep brain tried to comprehend the scene before him. He could barely make out that it was an episode of House MD, but the volume was too low for him to pick up on any of the dialogue. It was still familiar to him though, as there was one person he knew likely to watch it at this hour.

He moved forward and turned to look. Sure enough, there was Schneeplestein, slumped over on his side and taking up the majority of the cushions. His jacket was half off, and one arm hung lazily as he softly snored. Even his mask was draped on the edge of the coffee table, next to an empty bottle of their Japanese whiskey. Chase wrinkled his nose sympathetically. _Poor doc, must have had another late operation. I knew I shouldn't have put my head down..._ He turned and quietly retraced his steps, returning downstairs when he had obtained a dark gray blanket from his bedroom. Calmly and with experienced care, he unfurled the blanket and let it drift over the slumbering form, covering the exhausted doctor as he had done many times before. Henrik hardly even reacted, making only a slight mumble as he remained asleep. Chase removed the crooked glasses carefully from his relaxed demeanor, but when he turned to set them down on the table a hand pressed against the back of his knee, making him jump.

"Chase...?" Chase sighed and looked down, giving a contrite smile.

"Sorry doc, didn't mean to wake ya," he apologized. Schneeplestein grumbled hoarse syllables and used the bro's leg to pull himself up.

"I'z fine, I vasn' asleep," he slurred, teetering as he shook his head. Chase frowned.

"Henrik, I thought I was suppose to be the one with a drinking problem. What gives?" The doctor fell quiet for a few seconds, still holding on to Chase. And then the fatherly ego noticed the tremors that shook his best friend's clenched fist. When he realized, his expression fell. "Oh... Oh, doc, I'm so sorry..." No sooner had Chase turned and took a seat beside Schneeplestein than did the doctor whimper and press his face into his dark gray shirt. Chase put his arms around the poor man and held him close, heart aching sympathetically as he tried to offer comfort. Within seconds, the proud doctor had collapsed into a sobbing mess, his drunken voice lilting with guilt for the tragedy he'd had to deal with that night.

"An' zen he ven' under!" Henrik weeped, "I tried, try so hard, I tried to save him, bu' I could not...!"

"You did your best," The vlogger promised, putting his hand on the back of Schneeple's head, "And that's all anybody can ever ask of you."

"My ves' vas not good enough!"

"Henrik... You may be the most qualified doctor around, but nobody's perfect," Chase reasoned, "You can't change things beyond your control. Death is a natural thing, not something anybody can or should cure." He gave the doctor another lil hug. "It's just the next stage in life, not the Black Plague. You're not a failure, doc, trust me: I know the feeling. You saved my life, remember?" Schneeplestein sniffled. He put his arms around Chase's waist, hesitantly returning the supportive embrace as he picked his head up and moved it onto the bro's shoulder. Chase gladly adjusted his own arms, allowing Henrik all the space and comfort he needed as he hugged his best friend.

"You give too much credit," the doctor mumbled sluggishly, a bubble of laughter shifting his voice. Chase smiled, hugging a little tighter.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, doc."


	3. Tap — August 2019 Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, to have a good time, you don't need a jar of jelly to start jamming. And if anybody knows anything about jamming to a groovy tune, it's JJ.
> 
> Just don't let him near the oven unsupervised.

It was the music bleeding from Jackie's earbuds that got the mute going. When the superhero had come into the kitchen for a refreshing drink, JJ's head had come up and away from the uncooked muffins he'd been jamming up; he tilted his head with an inquisitive gleam in his pale blue eyes, and he began tapping his foot to the catchy beat.

"JJ, too much! That's too much jelly!" The mute sharply returned his attention to the muffins, but even as he was scooping the excess jelly off the pan his toe still rapped lightly against the hard floor. "You need to keep yer focus at all times when yer bakin'," Marvin chided, "Otherwise you'll burn yerself!"

"_Again_— and I do not vant to deal vith any more patients today!" Schneeplestein called from the living room. He was nursing a cup of coffee— which at this late hour JJ thought was quite unhealthy, but it would be rude of him to judge so— and watching tv with Chase and Robbie at each side. No doubt that the pastel zombie was tugging on his long striped sleeves and snuggling the good doctor's side; and Chase was probably fidgeting with his hat or cup of tea, having wanted to help bake before being shooed out by Marvin. Something along the lines of, "Explode the oven and I'll throw you into the void for an entire week."

Apparently it was a big enough risk to introduce Jameson Jackson to ovens.

"Now carefully— _carefully!_— take each end of the tray, and— ... Jackie, what are you doing?" The red-onesied ego pulled his head out of the cabinet.

"I'm hungry!" He whined.

"We're making a whole_ batch_ of muffins!"

"I can't wait that long! I'll die!" Marvin put his head in his hand and groaned. JJ cocked his head and looked from the magician to Jackie. A new song was just starting up, and it was blaring a funky beat that stirred the mute's core. He pondered for only a moment before he suddenly brightened up with a smile. Without a word, he went over to Jackie and tapped his shoulder with his free hand. "Huh—?" The mute gestured at his ears and snapped his fingers. "Oh. Uhh, sure?" Jackie pulled his earbuds out and unplugged them. The music continued even louder, playing a hybrid song of jazz and techno beats that pattered the air with a moving rhythm. Beaming, JJ started tapping his foot again, but this time his whole heel came up and down, and his knees and hips started to come loose. He began bobbing his head and shifting his shoulders, and as the music swelled into a chorus, he began to snap his fingers and jive in perfect sync.

"Oh no." Marvin was quick to summon the muffin tray out of the mute's hands, and he ducked out of reach just in time— with a big grin, JJ grabbed Jackie's wrists and pulled the superhero into the dance. Jackie yelped as the dapper young ego took his hand and led the way into a fabulous display of tapping and swirling. Once the surprise wore off, the superhero was giggling and sliding around like an inexperienced extra pushed onto an ice rink, but somehow it turned out marvelous; the sweet tune continued to jam in the background, and even when the phone fell out of Jackie's pocket they continued to swing and spin around, swaying merrily and stamping nimbly to the beat.

"Vhat zhe hell is—?" The german doctor hardly had enough time to walk in and take in the scene before him before his spare hand was taken. "No, no, I don't dance, I do not- AAHHH!!!" Schneeplestein had no choice but to cling to his empty mug as he was yanked into the fray. His partially-restrained screams didn't stop the cavorting as JJ broke off to pirouette and spin into a crouch, popping back up and snatching his hat off his head. He flicked his wrist, and the rim of his black derby rolled down his arm and across the shoulders, and as it swooped to his opposite hand, he spun again before snatching it up and flipping it back onto his head.

"Oh holy shit!" Chase stood awestruck beside Marvin, who had retreated to the edge of the tiled floor with the muffins safely in his hands. As the vlogger grinned and applauded the demonstration, JJ did a little bow and spun back into the action, leading the other two into another groovy rollick. Even Robbie, who had followed Chase out of the living room, was calmly swaying his head from side to side and smiling contently.

"Aren't you gonna join in?" Chase asked. Marvin wrinkled his nose.

"And what, twist my ankle? Break a leg? No thanks!" He hissed. The fatherly ego chuckled and turned to Robbie.

"Here, would ya hold this for me, Robbie?" Robbie blinked as the snapback hat was placed upon his head, and with a purring noise he reached up and touched the ruby visor, while Chase jumped into the action. "JJ, lemme in on some of that!"

It went on for so long that Marvin had to magic the oven off and grumpily hide in his room with headphones on to muffle the boisterous electro swing.


	4. Edge— August 2019 Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you don't understand someone, that doesn't make them the villain...

Chase was having one of those days again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the ego to excuse himself from the other Septics' daily activities, and oftentimes he would hide away in his room and pretend that he didn't curl up in the corner and weep. And while the others understood and helplessly respected the space that the vlogger sought out, Anti for the life of him could not figure out what the hell the deal was.

Today was just the final straw; the glitch had gotten himself worked up enough to be standing at the ego's door, flickering between realities as he raised a fist to either pound on the door or just push it open. But before his fist of doom could come swinging, he stopped and realized he could just teleport inside since Chase would likely just try to hide his meltdown— so after a brief pause, teleport he did.

The room was darkened by drawn curtains, marking a gloomy atmosphere. The bed was empty, its covers lay in a messy state, and from the other side of it came a string of whimpers and shuddery sobs. But Anti frowned as a metallic smell all too familiar hit him. "**... Cḩ̷̕a̵̢̧s̨̛͏ę̸̵?̸̨͟͜**" Suddenly fearing the worst, Anti glitched his way over to the other side of the bed, and his eyes widened.

"Oh... H-hey, Anti." Chase looked up and smiled thinly through pained tears. At his side was a facedown picture frame, and bits of glass glinted on the floor around his feet. The vlogger was holding one hand in the other, and red was trailing from his fingers and down his wrist. The look in Anti's eyes was murderous enough to make Chase quickly explain himself. "I-I didn't do it on purpose," he reassured, glancing down at his cut hand with a wince, "I just... I-I dropped it, and-and I thought..." He sighed. "Shoulda just borrowed doc's gloves..."

Anti slowly dropped down on one knee and picked up the picture. It was that family portrait he was always reminiscing about, the one taken of he and his wife and kids, before the split. Anti flickered and looked back over to Chase, who now had his head down in an effort to hide more tears; despite their disagreements, he believed the ego.

He reached up and put the frame back in its place on the end table, and then he stood. "**D͝͏̵o͢n̵'t ̶m̛͞o̢v͠e̸̵**." In the blink of an eye, he glitched out of existence, reappearing in Schneeplestein's room. Poor Henrik was passed out at his desk, softly snoring as the cup of coffee nearby grew cold. Anti rummaged through the drawers around him quietly, fishing out a medkit. Before he left, he begrudgingly draped a blanket over the doctor's shoulders, and then he glitched back into Chase's room. The ego hadn't moved, thankfully, looking up as Anti popped a squat and pulled open the white container. He flinched with a soft whimper when his hand was grabbed, and he turned his head away. Armed with a pair of tweezers, Anti set about his self-entitled duty.

Chase managed to sit still and quiet down a little as the glitch worked. He'd squirmed here and there with sharp inhales, biting back more tears and gasps as the shards were removed dexterously. When the last and biggest shard slid out, Chase whined and spilled more saltwater, almost making Anti want to roll his eyes. But he bit back on his tongue and replaced the tweezers with gauze, unrolling a strip with his knife and wrapping it around the vlogger's trembling hand. He couldn't help but note how much warmer Chase felt than his own cold hands, lifeless and corrupted by the fractured timeline. He tied the gauze down and stared at the covered wound, watching as the red gradually bled through. He placed his hand over the wrap and gently squeezed, applying pressure.

"... A-Anti—?" Chase looked flustered when Anti sharply shushed him. He fidgeted and sat still, not sure why the glitch was still holding his palm in his hands, but eventually Anti finally nodded to himself and let go.

"**It̕ ̸s̵̕t͏͢o̴̢͞p͏͜p̴ed̡̡ ̶b̶l̶͢e͢e̴̛d̵͟i̶͠n̡g͘**." Chase blinked, and then he brought his hand up and turned it, flexing his fingers a little.

"Oh, o-okay..." He trailed off, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. But it wasn't very long before Anti finally pulled away from his archenemy.

"**... Ģ͟͞o ͘͏s̶̷ȩe͜ ͡dǫ̶c̷͘͢ a͟f̷t̴̕e̵͡r̢̡͞ ͠h̶͜e͞'҉s̷ ̴d̕͟o̸̸n̷̡e ̡͘̕na҉p̵p̸̨͞i͠n͠͏ģ͞**." He grabbed his knife and was about to teleport, when a fist suddenly gripped his torn pantleg.

"Wait!" Chase had leaned forward and grabbed at the glitch's leg, his injured one tucked against his chest. He then realized his impulsive act and let go, quickly leaning back a little and instead scratching the back of his head. "Um... Th-thanks," he sheepishly mumbled, finding an interest in the floor. Anti frowned.

"**...** **Y̶̢̕ȩ̶̸̵̡a͞h̵̢̡̛͜,̨͏҉͝ ̸̷͝s̷͜͝u̡̧̡r̵̨͢͞e͟**." He quickly disappeared, leaving Chase with his mended hand. The vlogger stared at the now-empty space, and then he looked down at the broken glass with a heavy sigh.

When Anti saw the familiar surroundings of his own room envelope him, he took a shuddery breath and ran his fingers through his messy bangs.

No one had ever thanked him before.


	5. Laser Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik's precious coffee break is interrupted when Chase's tomfoolery makes a very odd discovery about their friendly neighborhood cat-loving magician.

When Chase came darting into the kitchen with a shit-eating grin on his face, Henrik von Schneeplestein knew he was up to something.

"Henrik!" The vlogger exclaimed, shaking with chuffles of laughter, "You-you gotta come see this!" Henrik sighed and set his mug down.

"Chase, I am in ze middle of my coffee break, you better have a good reason for—"

"Oh it's good, it's sooo good," Chase avidly promised. "Just c'mere!" Henrik sighed and summoned the strength he needed to tear himself away from his drink. He let Chase guide him upstairs, but he frowned when the snapback-wearing ego tiptoed all the way down the hall to Marvin's door.

"Vhat are you—?"

"Shh!" Chase quietly cracked open the door and reached into his pocket. Henrik clustered behind his shoulder and took a peek inside. Marvin was sitting on his bed, his nose in his dusty old book as usual. Even in the privacy of his own room, though, he still had that mask on. The doctor frowned, but his attention redirected to what Chase held up in his hand, and his eyes flew wide open.

"Iz zhat a laser pointer!?" He whispered. Chase nodded, not bothering to wipe that smile off his face.

"Watch." He aimed the little metal pen and clicked it on. A red dot appeared on Marvin's book, flickering against the spine before darting onto his blue shirt. Chase adjusted his aim slightly, and the tiny light frolicked across the top of the book.

Henrik noticed Marvin's eyes flicker to attention. They zeroed in on the small dancing dot, and his entire body stiffened as he stared at it. Chase jiggled the light around a little more, with Marvin's head twitching every slight direction to keep it in centered sight, and then he made it trail onto the magician's knee before jumping across the covers.

With astonishment, Henrik stared as Marvin dropped his book and sprang to the edge of the bed, pouncing on the dot like a straight up cat. Chase was already shaking with suppressed giggles as he kept moving the light, and Marvin kept batting and twisting to catch the red speck. Schneeplestein's shock wore off into shivers of muted laughter, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip and cover his mouth as the dot dropped down from the messed up covers.

Marvin kicked up the bedsheets as he landed, with all fours on the hard floor, and kept trying to bat at the laser; but no matter what he did, he just couldn't get it. Chase was trying so hard not to laugh as the magician slid from one furniture into another, knocking over books and making quite a mess of the room. Finally, the bro couldn't take it any longer and dropped the pen, covering his mouth with both hands and squinting as he hunched over in a fit of laughter; he was in literal tears.

Henrik broke as well as and burst out laughing, but he quickly grabbed Chase's shoulders and started running with him when Marvin yowled, "CHAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!"

Yes, this was totally worth skipping his coffee break!


	7. Byte'on Off More Than You Could Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N HALT! Before you read on, have you ever heard of Glitch In the System? If haven't played it yet or seen any gameplay, I highly recommend you check it out! (Chapter 1 was just recently released and the second chapter of five is on it's way!) This is a oneshot based in that universe— which is the same universe as The BOSS— and it is made by the incredible Sarcastic Pasta Games team, so if you don't know about it then you might not know what's going on. Trust me, they are good— good, creative, and wonderful people! ^.^
> 
> But on that note, enjoy! :)
> 
> (also this is not canon in that universe, this is just a smol AU. If I spoiled the secrets then that wouldn't be any fun now,  
would it~? ;) )

Mack was in his office when the explosion went off; the building shuddered with a flash of green light, while the sound-wave threatened the windows with a vicious rattle. His lights flared yellow as he looked away from his holographic screens, and his cloak fluttered behind him as the leader of Byte'on rushed to the window and peered out. It didn't take long for his sharp eye to pick out the smoke in a nearby street: at the center of a charcoaled crater, one figure was clad in black, the other in red; both had green hair.

"Oh dear," Mack sighed. It really never was a dull moment in Wireland. He hurried to the elevator and exited the lobby as soon as he could; he greeted Bing's concerned frown with a word of reassurance, before pushing apart the glass doors to step outside and see the damage himself.

"I told ya already Anti, I didn't take them!!!" Jackieboyman was shouting to his glitchy counterpart.

"**Ẇ̨̡̬̻̈̓͒e̛̤̘̦̠̍̋͝l̡̺̣̳̓̂͗̕l͖̝͌́̃͌ͅͅ ̭̦̱̟̏̓͘͠ş̼̤́̊̀͘͜o̬̫̱̝͋͛̈́̋m̖̘͈͙̂̊̏̆ę̰̲͍̌͒̈́́ö͇̞̣̱́̍͑̓n̳̜̠̳̽̎̓̈́e͍͈̣̰͐̈́͘ ̧͓̗͎̉̄̐̋ḍ͚̲͕͂̿̇͠į̗̭̙͒̕͝d̳̺̳̠̃̈̑͋**!" Anti snarled, ignoring the gathering masses of wide-eyed people, "**Ḭ̙͎̟̈͒͘ ̨͉̺̄͆̒̚ͅâ̜̗̙͆̾̚͜l͔̲͐̃̂̅͜ͅr͇͉̳̲͋͐̅̑ȩ̮̺̹̄̑͌̈́ǎ̢̛͈̿͜͝ͅd̛̻̜̩̥̋̄̈́ŷ͇͇̤̖͋̐͊ ̢̳̳̤̈́̍̎ţ̛̫̜͍͆̾̕ḧ̙͉̮͎́͊͑r̡̠̪̙͐̍̆͐e̤̟̙̣͗͆̈́̊ä̡͇̳́̇̓͜͝t̡̠̬͖̄̃̅̾e͍̝͚͉͊͌͊n̩͚̜̺̎́͑̾ę̛̟̩̱̾́͠d͇̩͇̥̿̋͗̇ ̣͈̠͙̋̽̋͠C̛͓̗͉͙̅̅͠h͕̳̠̝̓̾̉̉á̛͍̻̳̫͑͛s̥̼̟̰̽͒̂̈́ḛ̤̱̙̓̈͠,͉͎̠̻̒͑͋͝ ͙̜͙̝͋͐͑̚a͔̜̥̱͋͌̉̕n͈̮̖̳͊̇̊͘ḓ̡̩̞͐͊́͂ ̞̪̪̓̌̄̐ͅḦ̝̪͚͓́͒̋͊é̡̻̟͂͆͐ͅn͈͓̤̗̒͂̈́̀r̫̯̠͔̆̔͌̊i̠̠̮̫̊̈́̃̊k̞͓̦͔̊̍̋̿ ̳̞̭̲̌͋̾͂s͇̳͓̮͊͆͘ả̝͓̩̝̿̚͝i̖̺̣̖͐̔̄̈d̨̳̙̩̉͊͋͠ ̲̘̮͉̽̈́̃̓h̠͔̝̫͒̀͛̓ḛ͙̱̺͑̀̒̚'͚̘̻̾̐̋̊͜s̢͍̠͚̅́̚͠ ̼̟̦̰̆̒̾̓a̖̹̗̟͌̓͐͝l̲̱̳͆̽̍͗͜l͙̯͉̓̆̓͂͜e̠̹̙̺̋̓̄̕r̢̟̺̥̀̿̍͋g̣̗̭͈͑̔͋͘ȋ̱̰͍̣̌͂͠c͔̠͔̆̚͜!**"

"Then ask fookin' Marvin before ye just poof out'a nowhere and attack me!" The superhero snapped back. "Did ya even ask JJ or Robbie? Or Angus? Or—? No wait, don't, they wouldn't dream of stealing anything from yer grubby hands."

"**Ṁ̧̛̻͙͕͂̾ȳ̢̨̺̰͛̃̈ ̡̧͈̂̉̈̐ͅp̭̼͓͔̐́̿͊u̫̘̪̮͌̊͆͠p̪̫̙̫̈́̈́̚p̡̳̫̼̓̂̚͝e̜̞͇̬͋̐̋̇ṫ͓͕͎̀͑͜͠ ̡̱̹̯̇̏̎̕_b͕̯͎̯̽̄̽̕e͕̮̹̤͛̋̚t͙͇̲̟̑͗̃͝t̨̫͍̟̏̋͗͝e̦̗̺̍̑̈́̑͜r͎̬̺̲̋̀͛̉ ͓̮̮̖̀͛͋͝_ḵ̤̲͍̈̎̉̋n̠͓̼͇̐̏̃̚ỏ̢̖̭̒͗̆͜w̨̛͔͉̖̏̉̓ ̡̡̯͍̈́̏͌̚b͖̬̮͛̏̾̋ͅe̛̙̭̥̱͛̏̒t͚̲̩̗̏̍͂̍t̡͙̞̥̏͑͘͝ë̯͔̟͙̉̋͘ř͚̱̮͐̉ͅ ̡͍̱̠͊̍̏̚t̢̛̻͓̳̔̈̕h̖͎̯͎̿͐̄͋a̱͈̱̪͒̌͌͘n̨͉̝̙̈́͐͂ ͎̼̗̑̒͊͘͜ţ̻̤̐̿͗̚ͅõ̠̟͙̿̑͠ͅ ̜̹̰̎̀͑͠ͅs̢̱̜̖͌̏͝͝t̛͙̬̜͐̎̍͜ë̱͖̻͎́̊̎͘ȧ̙̩͙̳̽͗́l̯̳̮̯̉͗̄̈́ ̛̣̩̳͓͂̾̑m̼͈̻̎̈́͂̿ͅy͕̩̮͇̌̅̍͘ ̯͈̲͊̋͋ͅs͔͕̲̱͑̿̓͌t͉̮̘̄̏́͂ͅu̝̰̙͍͂̾͘͝f͚͉̜͎̈́̆̉́f̢͖͙̥̄́̍̎!**"

"Anti! Jackie!" Mack stepped through the crowd and approached the smoking crater in the asphalt. "Please, fighting will not get us anywhere," he tried to reason. Anti scowled, holding his knife rather threateningly.

"**Ţ͙̻͈̎͊̏͝ḥ̟̮̍̂͒̓ͅȩ͎̭̰͋̾̐͑n̻̤͈͚̉͑͛͝ ̨̭̠̖̓͐̌̍w̱͓̪̆͗͂͆͜ḧ̫͖͚̟́̓̃͝y͈͉̫̼̆͛̈̊ ̧̼̲̼͊͋͑͂d̡̩̣̩̄̃̏͠ǫ̡̩̤͒͒͑́n͕͚̫̱̓̄̇'͈͈̟̘̽̐̍̕ţ̦̞͙̄̊̅͒ ̢̼̼̻̏͒̍̅y̧̦͈͙̐̈́̕͠õ̲̘̖̣̆͗u̡̩̙̫͗̌̆̃ ̞̠̟̣͋̽̀̕ǎ̢͔͓̲̈́̈́͘ş̼̞̤̽̅̎͠k̫͙͍̥͛̂̌͝ ̢͓̳̹̑͛̾͆ḩ͖̳̝̈́̓̌̑i̬̺̩̠͆̒̃͝m̧̱̥͚̈̐̇̅ ̻̥̝͎̊̾͝w̨̪̠͕̏͗͘̚ḧ͔͇̳̞́̓̊̅ē͎̞̼͍̈́̒̆ŗ̲̫͈̅̈́́̆ê̫͍̦̤̕͝͝ ̦͙͕̘̒̕͝m̦̬̩̗͆̓̽͝y͎̪̪̪̿̓̊̇ ̢̼̬͙̒̎̈́͝j̭͙̬͎̈́̆̂̒ḙ̞͚̳̆̒̈́͝ļ̻͈̘̌̄̕͝l̩͇͍̇̓̎̿͜y͎͈̪̥͋́̄̈ ̩̭̹̣͂̎̔̚d̙̜͖͓̍̈́̎́o͉̗͚͇̎̑͛͐u̹̗̭̰͒̿̈̃ǵ̺͔̤̺̅̍̐ḧ̝͇̜͔́͋͆ņ̘̙̦͆̒̿͋u͉̥͖̼̾̑̊̅ţ̣̙͔̀͛̋͋s̛̫̲̻̜͗͘ ͈̗̖̳͒̅̓̉a̱̼̖̥͊̎r̨̛͚̳͎̃̓̓e̡̖̪̋̄̀̕͜!?**" Mack faltered, and then his brow raised.

"I... That's what you're fighting over?" His highlights shimmered a confused mess between blue and pink.

"Just because I eat a lot doesn't mean I ate 'em!" Jackie retorted. "I run around the city all day helpin' people, you oughta try it!" Anti hissed and pointed his blade.

"**Ý̩̞̺̦̋͝͠ǒ̰̗͙͔̽́͠u̩͇̲͌̃̑͊ͅ'͚̟͚̭̿̽̚r̺̜̟̦͆́̓̀ę͎̲͓̅͋͌ ̣̟͔̱̈́̉͌̾_å̪͉̻̩̾l̢͇̱̺͑̈́̈̅w̨̡̝̎͂̐̾͜â̟̺̻̫͗͗͘y̧͎̦̜̍͂̍͂s̛̲̙͇̖̋̂͠ ͕͔̘̣̿̂̿͘_e̛̝͔̬̫̐͆̊ą̪̙̙̎͑͋͆t̩̝̝̦͛̍̾̋î̧̬̰̍̊̐͜ņ͉̟̟̏̏͒̂ģ̝̦̙͑̅͛͘ ͚̯͔͆̃̃̋͜_m̲͔̗̦͂̐̏̒y̳͙̼̟̽̏̕͠ ͈̣̟̟̉͌̃̾_f̢̭̗̖̋̾̅̈ő̥͔̜̹̀̂̚ó̢̠͎͖̃͝d̮̖̖̬̽̆̏̍!!!**"

"I don't even like raspberry, who the hell eats that!?!?"

"**_I̢͎̰̟̍͐̎̌ ̝̤̘͍̂̑̇̕Ď̰̬̳̘̉́͂Ŏ͇̭̗̬̋̈́͋!!!_**"

"Alright, alright!" Mack held his hands out. "Please, let's just calm down, and work this out together," the admin placated, "Preferably without risking other peoples' safety." The various citizens were still watching at the edge of the crater, wide-eyed and nervous. Anti glared at them all and glitched as he tossed his head from side to side, but Jackie smiled guiltily as he waved to the masses.

"Sorry guys!" He apologized, "Just a little family debate, nuthin' big or bad."

"**Į̖̟̲̉̆̆̅'̫͇̯͚̍̀̚͘m̛̺̮̯͙̋̊̾ ̗̤̮͖̇̌̅̀_ň͈͇̖̮͗̽̕ồ̢̡̫͈̅̿t̳̘̱̼͆̌͒̄ ̧̟͕̦̐̅̀̑_ÿ̢̬͕̱́̿̓̆ė̞̙͍̞͒̊̾r͔̪̱̳̽̆͌̽ ͔̫̹̫̈́̊̋̓b̛̰͓͚̭̾̌͒ř̯̰̫̞͗̀͒o̫̮̻̐͌͘ͅt̢̮͖͔͌̇̀́h̺͎̱̗̽̂́͘ę̖͕̈̔͛̚͜r̭̘͓͇͆́̅̍,**" Anti growled under his breath.

"Teeeechnically, we both came from Mack, sooo...—"

"**S̛̻͔̺͙̐͋̎ḧ̲̘͍̼̒͗͠ṵ̹̙̗̑̌̔t̢̢̹̋͌̓̈́ͅ ̢͇͙͕̍̎̐͘u̘̮̤̺̓͌̾͘ṕ͈͔̳̩͗͠!**"

"Make me!"

"Enough!" Mack interrupted, developing a slightly sterner tone. "My office, and then we can sort this all out." A few virtual minutes later, the street was cleaned up and patched, the Wirish people were back on their schedules, and Jackieboyman and Antisepticeye were seated in front of Mack's desk. The admin was back to blue and digging through a couple of files, leaving only a clock to awkwardly tick and count the time.

Anti had one leg folded over the other, and his arms were crossed as he glared daggers at Jackie. Jackie had his arms crossed as well, and he was ignoring the glitch's accusatory stare as he tapped his fingers and foot impatiently.

"... How much longer?" He whined, "I've still got a lot of important errands to do."

"**L̤̭͙͚̀̎̂͝i͚̦̺͖̇̈͑̈́k͈̩̫̲̏̊͐͘ȇ͓̬̦̪̋̑̌ ̢̬͚̰̆̄̀̅ẇ̫̗͓̪̃̾h̢̨̨͙͂̐͐̓á̜̪̱̖̾͂͝t̯̟̘̒̈́̕͜?̡͙̹̱́͋̓̈́ ̬̳͈̺̽͗̉̆C̮̹̭̹̍̈̊̈́a̘̥̙͙͌̔̆́t̟̞͉͓̂̆̄͛ ̫̮̟͂̈͊̉ͅg̤̹̜̪̓͋̈̚e̛͙͔̣̓͑́͜ẗ̡͍̭̬́͌͛̕ ̛̱̫̗͚͐̋͝s̬̲͚̘͑̽̊̅t̻͇͇̭͋͋̾͝ů͎̼͕̼̍͌̈́c̛͖̮̞̞̿̔̓k̦̯͉̩̐̾̓͘ ̮̦̞͎͐̍͒͝u̡͙̠̙̓̓̉p̦͙͕̮̉̈́̈́̀ ͕̫̼̜̉̀͌̌i͕̮̯̞̒̆͗̒n̢̛̺̹̬͛̉͝ ̩͚͍̻̔̈̕͠a̗͇͉̟̾̑̽͠ ̮̥̮̻̌́̚̕ṱ̯̫͍͌̓̂͑r̺͓̲̙̒̊̇͝ē͎̮̹͇̆̉͘ẹ̢̛͖̼̐̿̕?**" Anti scoffed.

"Kinda, actually— Billy got stuck in one and he can't get down. I was on my way when somebody tried to stab me." The glitch snickered.

"**S̱̟̪̟̓͂̓e̯̘̠̠̅͌̕r̛̰̝̖͔͑̊̈́i̡̮̠̓͒̌͠ͅo͙̺̟̺̍͊́̍ű̡̘͔̻̏̔̒s̢͔̲͖̈́̆̽̕l̢̥̜̘̅͌y̛͍̘͔̪͊̀͠?͖̼͍͙͗̈͑̂ ̡̼̰̺̈́̔̿̎W͔̮̙̏̄͂̕͜h̫͎̲̳̏͐͐͝a̠͈̘͇͐̔̿͘ţ͈̮̟͆̈́̿͂,̡̭͇͎̀͊͑͝ ͕̠̜̘̿͑̏̿d̖͉̻̤̿̋̇͊ḯ͍̗͚̩͊̚͘d̢̧͈̟̆̆͘ ͇̭͇̱̉͋̈t̠̹̗͉̏̒̂͝h̜͚̲̒̐͑̏͜å̧̧͇̞̊̇͠t̡̛͙̲̫̎̋̃ ̞͍̳͉̽̆̃͆s̜̠̦̥̉͒̎͝q̧͙̓̈́̾̀ͅͅų̡̙̟̊̉̎̚i̧̮̠̦̍͊̇̓r͓͉̮̩͗͗̃̐ț̩͖͉̓̿͝ ̠̜̦̼̅́͛̑ḑ̱͈͉͛̑͆̏o̡͈͍̰͒̍̅̚ ̨͎̤͎̈́͗̄ī̘̬̤̃̈́̕͜ť̹͈̯̈́̀̚͜ ̬̙̩͇͑́̏̋ṯ̢̖̥͂̂̓͝ơ͈̲̼̙̑̏̍ ̲̫͙̩̔̓̕̕ĩ͕̦̣͍͊͛m̧̨̗͍͂́̎͝p̛̫̤̩͎͋̃̒ŗ̭̲͎̂̾͒͘e̠̹̫̠̾͛͠s͔͖͚͖̍̓̈̇s̜̝̰̬̀͑̆͠ ̛͎̗̳̳̐̓͠ţ̫̝̼̋̒̈́h̪͍̻̄͗̾̇ͅa̛̳̺̪͇̽̅̊ť̨͕͇̙̈̿̚ ̭̺̻͙͐̊̈́͗g̛̠̯͉̈́̇̄ͅį̹̹̞̎̍r̨̲͕͎̐̊̈́ḷ̺̦̟̀̄̉̇ ̲̯͍͍͌̐̚͠h̯̪͈͇̍̑̊̄è̢͙̗͋̌͝ͅ'̡͓̩̿̈́̑͘͜s̯͍͕͍̄̈̽̇ ͕̪͓̘̒̈́̓̊b̡͇̺͚͗͗̊͌ẹ̜̝̺̊̄̓͠e͕̦̗͍̿͗̽̕n̘͖͚̹̈́̽̋͘ ̼̪̱͓͛̋͝͝h͓̜̙̰̊̈́̈́͑ą̛̯̣̰͂͆͝ṇ̡̘̘̀̓͆͝g͙̟͚͎̿̐̋̕į̞͇͓͐̓̓͠n̢̩̰͍̑̅̚̕'̢̮͉̭̃̅̐̋ ̛̪̘͍̺́̀̾ǫ͓͓͐̈̂̌͜ǔ̢̲̜̖̃̕͝ţ̧̤̯̍́̈́ ̜̗̮͔̆͛̃̃ẅ̨̢̗̘̐͠͝i̢͕̺̙̇̓̔̚t̡̹͎̖̋̂̕h̦̻͈͓͑̆̈́͝ ̨̨̢͎̒̾͘̕l̦̗͎̒͌͂͂ͅa̪̰̞̰͊̑̃͘ţ͚̻̝͌́̑͘ȩ̨̖̪̅̅̔̋ļ̭̹̗̇̍͝y͔̩̭̹̾̀̊͒?**"

"I think so, I mean, it was probably a dare, but Kara—" Jackie realized he was associating with the enemy and quickly turned away again with a determined huff. Anti rolled his eyes and muttered "**B̤̲̗̌̈̓̾ͅḯ͙̲̬̤̌̚͝ǧ̡̻̜̫͐̊̅ ̨͉͓͎̂̃̏͠b̛̭͎̬̞͊̔͗ả͔̠̭̞̈́̂͠b̳̠͉͓̿͒̈́̚y̞̲̺̦̑̓̇͑.**"

"I'm sorry Jackie," Mack intervened politely, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, "I'll send you on your way as soon as I can. But we need to get this misunderstanding sorted out as soon as possible."

"**T̖̩̫͎̉̓̄͂ȟ̗̤͈͍͊̀͆è̯͖͖̼̋̀͠ṛ͇̯͍̐̑̽̕e͓͓̫̅͂͜͝'̮̜͇̝̎͛̋̽s̱͈̟̭̄̐̃̌ ̧̡̟̗̓̃̾̄ň̛̼̹̯̲͌o̡̬͉̬̾͒̌̅ ̨̼͙̬̓̄̇m͙̺̱̘͆̽̂ȋ̲͔͉̃̒͜s̤͍̟̟͂̌̊͘ǘ͕͕̣͕͌͐̿n̰̬̤̘̒̉̿d̹̯̱̦̽͊̔͆e̡̖̮͕̍͗͝ŕ̤̳̱͉̃͝͠s̢̡̗̥͊̎́̇t͈̰̗̝̅̀͒a̡͖̣͇̒͛͐̿n̞̦̱̳̑͂͂̄d̲͙̺̮̾͛̋̚i͙̱̙͉̍̓̔̈ň̛̰̰̼͔̑g͍̞͍͍͊̾͛͂ ̦̥̦̝̉̚͠h̘̼̺̼̀̓̆͐e̛̟͚̭̦̓͊͝r̰̝̮͔͋̉͋͘ė̳͓͉̮̊̽̅.̯͇͖̔̐͘͜͝ ̛͓̳͈̆̏͜͠Ḯ͎̗͈͖̌̚͠t̘͇͖͗̊̓̿ͅ'̜̘̙͈̓̀̑̈́s̖̦͕͙̔̎͋̋ ̧̹̦̭͒̌̇̾ŏ̤̞̝̘̀̉͘b̞͙͙̬̈̿̈́͛v̡̩̱̟̾͑̎͘i̟̫͙͖̓̋̆̒ö͕̦͈́̏͜͝͝ư͍̟̯̫̋̆s̡͍̰̦̈́͐̍!**" Anti leaned forward in his seat. "**_C̲̙̘͍̀̊̚͝l̰̣̼͑̑́̕͜ḛ̜͉̱̊̂̀̽ä͔̙̟̬́̈̈r͙͔͙͒͌̓͘͜l͉͎̞̺͊͂̂́ý̨̠̬̰́̾͝ ̝̼̠̺̆͋̚͘_ṣ͇̪̜̔͌̕͘o̡͚̱͌̿͠ͅm̗͍͈̠̊̊͒͠e͈̯̜͉͑̈́̆̚b̡̨̠͚̒̈̋̐ỏ̝̩̰̝͌͠͠d̫̬͕͓͒̾͘͠y̞͔͚͚̒̈́͋̌ ̳͎̬̘̈́̇̾̏d̳̹͇͖̉̄̋͝o̜̱̹̻͗̎͗̽e̲̭̠̓̆̎́͜s̟̤̞̗̈̒̿̍ņ̗̟͙̏͌̀'̫͎͎̣̒̄̈́͝ṫ̲̙̬͖̾̈́͐ ͍̬̲͙̓̎̐͝ķ̝͓̘̐̈̀́n͖̺̹͎͒̒̉̓õ͇̺̩̫̂̋͂w̛͚̭͍͎͌̿̐ ̙̭̖̦͗̓̊̕w̨̥͙̼͑̐̂͗h̗͚̖̼̋͛̈̐ȁ̤̙̪̙͗͘̕t͕͈̞͚̄̅̋͂ ̧̩̯̜̈́̇͛̾b̢̛̯͎̙̏̌̌ȏ̢͔̗̙̆̔u̟̲͙͕͋͂̊̕n͔̼̥̹͐͐͗̕ḏ̦̝̜͂͛̍̇ǟ͖͓͔̈́ͅr̬͍͇͋̉̅͑ͅi̲̭͓̥͌̅͆e͓̘̻̜͐̋̅̿s͉̹̗̱̾̽̽̚ ̳̞̠̩̑͌͗͘ä̝͓̼́̐̿͜͝r̫̗̰̩̓̾̈̚e̼͉͉̬͊͑̿͘, ͕͙͚̘̓̍͋ą̛̯̼̳̉͊̉n͎̞̬̋̔͛̈͜d̩̗̲̻̽̂̚͝ ̭̖̹͙̐͂̋͘d͍̭̱̼͗̌͒̚o̢̨̩̪̎̉͗͊ȅ̱̭̙̜̓̓͊ş͍̲͓̋̿́̂ṅ͔̜̦̩̇̇͘'̠̞̭̖̂̇͘͝ṭ̛̪̲̥͗̏͑ ̱̹̮̮̀̈̈́v̡̧̪͓̈́̽̕ȃ̰̦͔͈̔̆͠l͔͇͉͖͋̃̉͝u̥͉̳̭̍̉́̿e̢̢̳͇͛̓͌̈ ̡̖̰̟͑̉̐͝t̛͎̻̲͕̉͒̂h̨͚̟̟̆̇̚͝e̛̛͍̦̖̊̐ͅi̢͍͓̗͊͂̒͠ṛ̢͍̦̊͒͠͝ ̢̮̗͕͊̈́̏f̨̣̙͖̊̅̅̕i̬͚̫̼̿͛͛̈́n̠͖͉̫̓̒̈́̚g̰͕̙͇͐͗̌͗e̖̣͎͇͛͆͆͑r̺̠̖̝͒̽̌͋s̰͈̯͚͆̓̋̓!**" Jackie let out a loud sigh.

"I told ya already! I don't want anything to do with you or yer stupid doughnuts!"

"**T̥̘͙͂͐̐͝ͅḧ̲̝͉̺̑̄͝a͚̹̖̖̍̌͊̚t͉̣̘̙̄͊̿̅'̧̭̩̄͂̓̍ͅs̠̠̫̋̎̕ͅ ̜͙̼̲͛̃̔̽w͉͔͈̫̌͂̾̿ḧ̢͕̜̞́̒̆̋ą̰̖̥̌̑̍̊t̫̬̦̻̋̆̈́͂ ͙͎̦̽́͋̄͜Ć̰̼̼͍̔̋ḩ̣̮͈̔̈́͛̾ä͔̹̯͔́̀̋͘ş̼̻̣̊͂͝ę̲̩̗̊̂͌́ ̠̱̙̎͋̓͜͝ş̜̦͉̑͋̄̏ą͓̱͖͂̀̓́î̱͍̱̥̐̾̌d͕̤̤͍̃́͐̆ ̺̦̩̉̑̾ͅl̡̛̲̻̯̐́̂ă̛̞̺̞̼̚ş͈͇̬̌̂̌͑t̰̞̹̩̓̈́͐̚ ͎̖͇̗͂̔̾̒t͍̗̪̬̿̾̇͛i̼̣͉̺̐̓͆m̧̛͖̈́̒͜͝ͅé̡̩̩͈̏̿̇,**" Anti mused darkly.

"They were just sitting out on the table, what was he suppose to do!?"

"**N̤̩̩̣̐́͒ô̧̗̘̬̐̚͠t͈̣̰̯̎͋̓͠ ̣͓̰͎̂̀̂͊e̖̲͍̠͐͒̐̆a̮͍̦͊̾͜͠͠t̢̤͇̃̈̈́͝ͅ ͙̼̲͕̋͋͂͛t̼͕͖̙͛̍̈́h̢̢͉̹̍͋̐̑ě̼̮̬̪́͘̕m͖̤̺̰̀̉̀!!!**"

"Vait, vhat about _mein freund_ Chase?"

"Henrik!" Mack sighed in relief, turning to see Henrik von Schneeplestein in the doorway. The German doctor sniffed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"It iz _Doctah_ Schnee—!"

"Doc!" Jackie jumped out of his seat and practically vaulted over the desk to glomp the "professional" doctor. "What are ya doing here!?" He exclaimed. Schneep squirmed in Jackie's tight embrace and tried to pull away.

"Not so tight in zhe arms!" He complained. "You ahr crinkling mein jacket!" Jackie let go with a big grin.

"I asked Henri— Ah, I mean, Doctor Schneeplestein— to come here so that we can settle this doughnut problem once and for all." Mack closed his screens and smiled at the self-proclaimed surgeon. "It is so good to see you again," he expressed, "Are the others on their ways? I do apologize for taking you away from your work, I know you're very busy."

"It iz very gud to see you az vell," Schneep replied, warming back up. "Und _ja_, zhey should not be for much longer—"

"_MACK_!!!" The doctor yelped as a figure zoomed past him and tackled Mack. The cloaked ego staggered in surprise before he recovered, hugging back with a light laugh.

"Chase, it's good to see you again!" The office lights flared a bright turquoise as he pulled back to look the ego up and down. "Oh, your hat is about to fall off." Chase enthusiastically straightened it, grinning widely.

"Dude, we haven't hung in forever!" The vlogger cried, "You and Bing really need to take a day off and visit!" Mack smiled guiltily, and the office pinkened in sync.

"I wish I could, but I couldn't possibly go away when I have so much to do. I can't just leave when people need my help."

"Perhaps I should take vacation," Schneep remarked, "Maybe visit to zhe home beaches of Germany."

"That's a wonderful idea," Mack agreed, "You spend so much time dedicated to your job, you really should take breaks more often. I would hate to see you overwork yourself."

"**H̡̯̭͎͋̓͊̆y̛̹̠̼̟͌͋̚p̢̨̫̯̌̈́̍̔o͕̰͙̟͗̌̓̀ç̠̻̂̒͋͛ͅr͎̭̝̦͒̓͐i͖͉̪̯͐́̓͘t̻͚͙̞͛̂̽̐e̻͔̜̬͑̓͒̍**," Anti muttered affectionately.

"Bah!" Henrik waved dismissively. "But zhen who vould take zhe care of _mein _patients? Nobody is qualified doctah like _mein_self!""

"I'd offer, but..." Chase drooped. "Well, I'm not a doctor, and I'm still sorting out the court case with Stacy... And the AA meetings." Mack put his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"It'll all work out," he reassured, "Just hang in there." Chase smiled back at him.

"Thanks dude."

"I see either a conundrum or the start of a bad joke here." They looked over to see Marvin the Magnificent, flanked by Jameson Jackson, Angus the Survivalist, and Shawn Flynn.

"And it ain't a good one," Angus added humorously.

"Oh, fantastic! You made it!"

"Hallo again!"

" *_waves hello_* "

"Marv! How've ye been?"

"I've been around. Mostly in my room, lately. Sometimes in the theatre."

"Shawn! How's the studio?"

"It ain't too shabby! I've had a knackerin' for a camping trip, so Angus took me out into his huntin' grounds."

"Yeah, and I almost caught a bear!"

"Ye mean it almost caught you."

"Same thing!" Mack frowned. They appeared to be missing someone.

"... Where is Robbie?" Before the others could answer, the elevator dinged again, and they quickly shuffled out of the way to make room for Bingsepticeye.

"I apologize," the android stated, "But he would not come to your office without my presence, I had no choice but to stall my default objective and bring him here." Robbie had his arm linked around the yellow ego's... munching innocently on the remains of a jelly-filled doughnut.

"**M̦͙̟͛̒̉͠ͅy̞̙̪̖̆̊̋̕ ͎̪͎̮͑̅̂͝ḏ̳̰̓̇̃͜͠ö̙͍̹̪̌̆̒u̘̩͈͓̿̄̆g̨̱̱̱͋͛͘͝h̢͍̳̮͐̄̔͊n̛͕͓̤͚͛̿͐u̧͔̗̞͊͐̑͠t̬̻͔͎͊̓s̰̤̙̭̏̈́͆͋!!!**" Mack bit back his laughter as the glitch jumped to his feet. "**Ý̞͈̞̜̽̇͆o̭̙͎̺̎̓̊̉u͔̗͔̮͑̔͛̋ ̨̦͔͐̐̊͝ͅş̢̲̙̾̓̓̾ẗ̹̗͇́̄̅̽ͅo͖̥̩̟͐̿͑l͕̮̘̹̉̎͛̏é̢̼̺̥̍̽͠ ̡̛̩̣̣͗̌͋t̨̝͇͓̎͋̂ḧ̲̱̱̗́̊̍͂e̡̙̗̘͊̾͛̉m͖̭̙͙͐̅̐!**" He snarled, pointing the blade at the pastel zombie. Robbie blinked at him curiously, and then he stuffed the last bit of the doughnut in his mouth, gulping down the evidence. Jackie snickered.

"Great, so _Robbie _took yer doughnuts. _Not me_. Now that we've got that out of the way—"

"Jackie, please don't use the window as an exit again."

"Aww man! But it's funner this way!"

"But the elevator is safer. I don't want you to risk unnecessarily getting hurt."

"Pfft! Danger's my middle name, Mack!"

"Isn't it more likely to be 'boy' than 'danger' though?"

"Und zhe last name 'man'?"

"That... that's not the point, Chase!"

"Ah vell, he vill be fine! As long as he does not look down, zhen zhe place see bows should keep him safe."

"The-... whaaat?"

"Alright, fine! I'll take the elevator! Anything to get away from that maniac!" Jackie stormed away, shooting Anti a look. Anti stuck his tongue out, but his attention bounced right back to Robbie.

"**I̱̳͕̳̋̾͂̕ ͔̘̟̫̃̓̈́̑w̛̱͎͖̟̾̓̚ḁ̲͈̯̈̃̂n̠̬̥̲̋̓͑͊t̛̙̠̞̜͊͂͠ ̳̲̜͔̿̒̉͆m̩̤͙̻̿̄͌̒ÿ͙̯̺̏̌̈́͜ ͚̹̭̠͋̓͠͝d͖̱͍̗̍̒̑͝o͙͙̳̖̔̌̿͌u͔͓̗̱̎͗̉g̻̖̫͎͊͛̾͝ḣ̢̫̬̬̔̈̕ṅ̯̜͎͙̈̓ǔ̝̘̘̤͆̍ţ̧̥͚͆̀̓̕s̢͔͓͓͗̉̑͠!**" He hissed. Robbie blinked sleepily at him and tilted his head.

"Aww, come on Anti! Let him be, he seemed to really like them," Chase nervously tried to reason. Anti whipped his head around to glare at the vlogger. He suddenly glitched and teleported, appearing right in front of him.

"**D̨̥̝̤̈́̈́̉͝i̧̻̣̼̍͌̆̈d̹̘̪̳̈́̉̎͘ ͈̻͖͇̈̽̈̕y̛͇̹̤̗̍̂͘ō̧͍̰̗̍̄͒ṳ͙̰̼̔̊̈́̎ ̣̞̪̱͛̆̓̚e̻̗̩͚̅̓̔͌n̛̯͖͍̖̓̕j̧̫͙͓̋͗̒̂o͚̘̪̪̍̒̅̃y̛̮̠͍̹̒̂ ̖̖͎͉̿͛͐̕t̛̤̭̻͎̒̄̕h͇̜̣̣͒̆̕̕ē̢̛̛̱̤͎̂m̬̻͔̪̈́̍̓͘ ̧̟̠͈͌̒̏̍b̹͓̼̾̄͌̓ͅe̳̙͇̳̐̌͑̏f͕͙͙̪̓̓̄̈o̡̠̩̜͛̈͑̋r̨̧̜̩̊͂̓ȩ̭̰̙̔̓̇̋ ̭̞͉̩̓͑͆̀I̻̰̘͇̋̌̎͝ ̼͙͈͓͛͛̚͘ẗ̰̬͔̳́͋̊̆a̢͇̪̋̄͊͝ͅų͇̲͈̀̈͆̅g̣͎̩̫̎́͠ḧ̤̳̭͎́̀̽t̢̧̜̻͆͂̍͠ ̯͉͖͊̒̈̿ͅy̻̟̟͓̏̉͐o̫͉̯̩̐̎͌̌u̧̹͕̽͆̉̇͜ ̲͕̥̖͆̄͂͝_ỳ̙̗̳̄̆͠ͅö̯͉͙͚̇͠ü̻̝͉̺̽̚ŗ̯͚̭͌̔̂̃ ̢̛̻͈̰̐̔̕_l̡͙̬͍̈̓͋͗é̡̯͉͓̄͒̌s̢̯̮̽̈́̈́̚͜s̨̤͎͉͊̆͂̚ǫ̨͍͇́̄̕̕ņ̫̣̖̔̎̑͝?**" Chase flinched.

"Anti," Mack gently interrupted. "There's no need to get violent. Why don't I—" He broke off and covered a small yawn. "— buy you more doughnuts, whatever you'd like." Anti narrowed his eyes.

"**... Ä͇̯̳̪́̑̆͝ń̢̯̹̺̋̂̏ḑ̰̣͂̿̽͛͜ ̖͓̝̉̏̃͆͜c̮̳͇̆͋̂̚ͅo͎̖͕̹̊̈̆͊o̹͍͔͙̾̆͌͊k̢̨̰̳͆̾̉̈́į͚̺̣͋̍̉͝ę̢̳̞͒̀̃̃s̩͇̙̦̔̈́͗͠**."

"Of course," The admin agreed. "Double chocolate chunk; I remember." Anti grinned and turned away from Chase.

"**S̹͈͓͚̃͑̔̕e̳̜̠̱̋͋̽̄e͚̻̯̭̊̏̀͂?̹̺̤͈̅̆́͘ ̢̨̫̦̑̔̆̐I͓̩̖̒̈́́͜͝'͇̪̜̼̇͂̽͆m̼̩͍͙̽̿̾̉ ̣̬̠̝͂͑͝n͕̖̯̯̿̑͗̒ó̤͕͙̙͑̐̓ṫ͕̠̟͑͑̓ͅ ̨̮͙̮̑̋̄͘č̢̧͚̅̅̾͜ǫ̨̨̙̿̔͌͘m̺͖̪̦̄͌̈́p̛̤̱̩̣͗̈́̃l̨̲̻̬͆͋̔ȅ̢̨̝͓̓͘̚ţ̬̭̠́͑͗̒ě͓̝̤̪̀͆̚l̹̜̠̱̋̄̑͠ỵ̨̨̙̈́̍̇̏ ̛̭͇̞͔̌͛̂u̡̧̫͕̽͆̽͊n̥̠͖͇̆̈́̒͗ȓ̠̠̳͛͘͜͝ē̛̬̬̥̜̎a͚̫͚͚̍̄̆̃s͖̱̼͍̔̑̎o̜̭͔͑͆̔͘͜ņ̭̟̫̿̌̃ą̘̮͍̓͌̂ḃ̨̝͓̯̀̉͠l̫̺̰̞̾̚͠e̤̲̟̥͂̆̋͝.**" He still shot a begrudging look over at Robbie before he disappeared in a cloud of errors. Mack sighed and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry." he gave an apologetic smile, blue hinting at pink. "That was cleared up much quicker than I expected, and after you all spent so much time to get here..."

"Ah don't sweat it!" Angus tipped his hat. "Always a pleasure to drop by." Mack's features turned pinker.

"Perhaps some coffee then? Or tea. I have soda as well, help yourself." He let the egos shuffle over to raid the fridge as he turned to his desk. Mack put his hands on the cool metal console, and as he let out a soft sigh he suddenly felt a hand on his back.

"How ya feeling?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." But another yawn betrayed him, and even though Mack tried to look away, the vlogger let out a sympathizing smile.

"When's the last time you took a break, dude?"

"Ah, well..." Before Mack could come up with an answer, Bing pitched in from behind.

"Mack has been in his office for five days, four hours, thirty-six minutes and eight nanoseconds by real-world standards."

"_What!?_" Mack turned pink with a sheepish smile.

"Oh dear. Has it really been that long? I haven't noticed," he shyly admitted. Chase shook his head and grabbed the admin's arm.

"Nope! Not standin' for that dude!" Mack faltered as Chase pulled him away from his desk and toward the big glass doors. "Yer crashing at my place, and you are going to get some energy in ya!" He proclaimed.

"Sleep? Oh, _ja_, sleep iz very good for zhe human body," Schneep chimed in, "I vonce had a patient zhat she passed out in front of me und broke her face! She vas very upset vith me for some reason, but it vasn't _mein _fault! She had not slept for months, und I could not catch her, mein hands vere covered in—"

"That's a good idea, Chase," Marvin wisely interrupted, "Mack, let us take care of Wireland, while you get some rest." For a second, there was a brief flicker of yellow in the admin's highlights.

"Oh, no, I don't- I couldn't," he stammered, "This is my responsibility, I couldn't forgive myself if something were to go wrong. And what if something terrible happens? What if Anti causes more mayhem, or there's an accident, or if—?"

"Relax, Mack." Chase put his hand on the caped ego's shoulder. "We'll be fine," he promised with a caring smile. "Wireland can last a couple of hours long enough for its leader to stay healthy." Mack looked to the others; they were all looking at him, eyes bright with reassurance and determination. He slowly relaxed and nodded: He knew he could trust them.

"Thank you," he murmured. Then he added, "Thank you all. But please keep safe. I couldn't bear to lose anyone. Even Anti."

"Yeah yeah, we'll keep the glitch bitch in check, just get some rest!"

" *_gives a thumbs up_* "

"I hope you sleep well, Mack."

"Thank you." Mack allowed Chase to pull him out of his office. His brow raised however when he heard the lock click behind him, and he turned to try the handle. "... Ah. Locked out of my own office," he chuckled wearily. "I... I left the key on my desk though—" Chase grinned and threw his arm around Mack's shoulders.

"Don't worry dude: We got this. Now come on— let's get you recharged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Just wanted to say real quick that I finally made a discord server. If you're looking for a chill place to mingle, roleplay, theorize and more with fellow nerds, then come hang out! Or if you want to be messaged to know when I update, then come on in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/zmmn7RB


End file.
